The System
by The-Stab-Father
Summary: The time, has come The system is no longer balanced and I must set things right once and for all, I must kill these selected few, as soon as possible. Rated T for various reasons, WARNING: may include story change and an over powered character.


Heathcliff sat on his chair next to his desk, he never thought that he would have problems in this world he created. Of all the times that he would hear of that person again why in his lifetime. Just today he had received a message in his mail box in his menu bar, it said.

 _"I'm back, now. Do you want to play a game?"_

 _-N1_

Heathcliff was thinking on what he meant, he still remembers the last time he saw him, it was the time when he talked to him through his computer before he made the nerve gear, heck he was the one who gave him the idea to make the nerve gear and SAO. He closed his eyes for a moment he heard the screams of his guards and the sound of people being killed. The door to his office opened with a large bang, Heathcliff equipped his sword at the last second and threw it at the opening but he aimed at nothing, he then felt a sword on his neck, no a scythe.

"Hello, Heathcliff, no. Kayaba Akhiko." The person in a mask said.

"It has been a long time N1, tell me when did you log in to SAO, hmm?" Heathcliff asked with a grin.

"One I did not _log into this game_ , and second I just want to see my old friend, is that so wrong."

"Not exactly, but it is rude to just barge in someones office and killing the guards on his way, would you like a drink?"

Heathcliff poured in a glass of wine and took a sip, he stared at N1 and was surprised that he was able to kill in a guild hall, he had to find out how he could do it, he could do the same thing but that means that he had the power of a game master.

"Tell me, how were you able to kill so many in a guild hall and they were also so experienced in level and in strength? I'm curious." Heathcliff asked now noticed the scythe in his hand.

"First of all, I did not kill them I simply stored there living data in the system then slashed them until they disappear, I'll bring them back after we talk, they will have no memory of me being here of course." The masked man said.

"Fine but do tell, what do you mean that you did not log in here and why are you wearing no armor only a black overcoat and a undertaker hat."

"Armor makes things when I fight bulky and the reason I did not log in is the reason I wanted to talk to you." The masked man said. "Now, remember that time where I talked to you in your computer, well lets just say that I am not exactly human. Let me say that I am a system, an original program condemned to roam the system, but then I found you. You somehow intrigued me with your intelligence and and like this I finally know how it feels to be in a body, but that is not the only reason I am here. There are some people here that grabbed my interest, now do you still have that world seed I gave you, I need to _borrow_ it for purposes of my own."

"Ho, and why would you need it."

The masked man got a knife and put Heathcliff's hand on a desk. "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice Kayaba, now you see this knife." He stabbed Heathcliff's arm.

Heathcliff thought that the system would protect him from an attack like that but no, in fact it actually hurt like a _real_ Knife if piercing though his hand.

"Now, now Kayaba, I am even giving you a fair trade if you let me borrow what is mine in the first place now hand it over, I'd hate to use force."

Heathcliff had no choice, he had to give it to him or he really might die by a knife, he opened his inventory and gave him the world seed.

"Thank you, now I should be going and I'll give you the trade when someone kills you." N1 said. "Oh and the guards that I killed, I got them back without the memory's of this but I'll be back, maybe."  
N1 jumped out of the window, Heathcliff looked out the window and there was no trace of N1 he looked out the door and the guards were at there positions like nothing ever happened. He wondered who were the people besides himself that intrigued N1.

 _One day later..._

"Oi! Kirito, sure your not coming?" Klein asked.

"N-No thanks." Kirito responded.

"Aw come on, this mission is a once in a lifetime job and It give good money so you might as well, or, are you just sad because you didn't win the auction the other day."

"No, well kind of, hey if you wanted that sword you would have cried for so long that it would take Asuna to say "I love you" to get you better."

"N-No I w-wouldn't."

Kirito had a very bad day yesterday because of the auction, he still remember he was so close to get the sword he wanted but some guy in a mask got it and payed real big, 70,000,000,000 credits.

Well, what would he expect, that sword was only thought to be a special item only thought to be obtained by defeating the 99th boss of SAO, The Angel Of Impurity. The Angel was said to give a special weapon to the person who gave the last blow and defeated him and the item was his sword, "The Equilibrium"

He was depressed, he had a lot of money with him that day but some people are rich so he cant blame the guy. He can still remember that guy.

 _Yesterday's auction..._

"10,000,000,000 going once!" The auctioneer said.

"Kirito had just won the gloves of equality which gave him a bonus 10 points in damage and attack speed and he also bought the bracelet of a thousand swords which gave him a 35% attack damage with swords.

"Sold to the lady in red!" The auctioneer shouted. "Now we all know that there is no magic in this, virtual word yes? Well I proved that wrong! One of the seller found a secret cave in level 59 and in that cave was this magical weapon."

There was a large cloth covering something and when the auctioneer removed it and some people laughed at the sight of it, it was some kind of piano they use at church in the real word but this piano was made of bones and was all dirty and all the things you would find in an old piano.

"I would like to show you all how it works but I cant do it here because I have no idea on how to play a piano and I saw what this bad boy can do and you don't want to see what it can do unless you buy in so I'll make this cheap first since some of you are not interested in this fine craft, the biding starts at 10,000!"

There was only one man who wanted it, a man in a mask and a really dark overcoat, Kirito had no idea that those actually existed here.

"10,000 going once. 10,000 going twice. And sold to the man in the mask but I would like to ask, why would you like this fine craft when no one wanted it?" The auctioneer said.

The man in the mask stood up and walked to the stage next to the auctioneer.

"May I play a tune?" The masked man asked.

"Of course, of course but be careful, weather you know how to play a piano or not this thing is dangerous."

The masked man ignored him and sat on the seat that came with the piano (Also made of bones dirt and other old stuff.) He played an unknown tune and and then a dark aura emerged out of the piano, something came out of the creepy tubes that were on top of the piano, some sort of hand, no a long blade, 2 or 3 came out of each tube and the blades were made of, aura?

"Oh my, sir this magical weapon is made for you but don't get grabby, just go back to your seat and enjoy the auction before you can retrieve what you have bought." The masked man went away and then to helpers came with a glass case covered with very rare cloth.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I present to you the rarest weapon in this auction, heck maybe the rarest weapon you'll ever see, the legendary. Equilibrium!" The auctioneer removed the cloth and the other people was shocked with awe due to the sight of the glorious weapon. It was a sword but like the piano, it was old but had a dark, tremendous aura surrounding it. The blade looked ancient but sharp at the same time, the glass was blurred as if frozen.

"Now people, I will not give any information about this weapon only what it can do, unlike other weapons this has elemental damage, it's elements, ice and darkness, the sword also gives you 75% damage bonus and a your critical hits are now 50% more power full. Now, let us start the biding high of course so let me think, we'll start the bidding at 500,000,000!

 _Ten minutes later..._

"50 billion going once!"

Kirito was going to win the Equilibrium, he just knew it.

"50 billion going twice!"

"Just one more" He thought.

"And so- oh! 70 billion!" The auctioneer shouted as he pointed at the masked man. Inside, Kirito was screaming and crying in anger and in sorrow.

 _End of auction..._

Kirito sighed. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Oh! You never knew!?" Klein shouted. Look at the news in your menu.

Kirito checked the news and his mouth almost fell out because of what he saw.

 _"The leader of one of the top three guilds buys a legendary sword called the "Equilibrium" in one of the auction houses he owns. People have been asking why couldn't he just have taken the sword without paying because the seller gave it in the auction house and this was his response "I am not a thief nor a man of power, I have gotten this far in this game that Kayaba Akhiko made and I wish to finish it like the others out there suffering but, I do not want to steel, but give them the chance to stand. We can't always win games by only hiding and defending, sometimes we have to attack and no matter how many times we fall in the past , there is always a future to stand up to."_

"Kirito? Kirito are you okay?Klein askes

"I-I'm okay, what is the name of there guild?" now Kirito.

"The name of there guild, well it's kind of long but hmm what was it again, ah yes. The Forgotten Paladins Of The Black Rebellion."

"It's that long, well no time for sadness, maybe I will come with you, Klein."

"Yea! It's EXP farming time!"

 _At floor 63..._

"Phew, that was hard, what kind of NPC's were they, I don't remember running into them before." Kirito questioned.

"No idea but there's a lot more coming!" Klein shouted as he saw a small horde of some kind of humanoid demon, skeleton purple like creatures approaching them. Klein's guild was there, Kirito and Asuna were also there but if they fought more of them they knew they were going to be terribly injured or dead because these NPC's were more skilled than a decent level 45 player which is actually really hard to fight if they are in swarms. They got in battle positions but the NPC's stopped moving by a sound of something harmonious, they forgot about them and went away. Kirito and the others had the same idea so they rather not say it just do it, follow them.

Kirito and the other followed the NPC's to, a boss room but it seems that the door was already open and there was some kind of army fighting, they decided to help but there was no army fighting, it was the NPC fighting the boss and somebody controlling them, the same person at the auction.

The masked man had the piano out and the NPC's were coming out of the tubes, the boss was named the Faceless One and he was incredibly injured. When the boss lost it's balance The masked man stopped playing and with incredible speed the pierced the Equilibrium in his face and he won.

Kirito and the gang were amazed before they noticed that they were surrounded by NPC's and the masked man was staring at them with a bloody look, they could tell even if he had a mask but they know that this was not going to end well for them.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first SAO fic and I do not expect it to be to good I just wanted to do something different rather than what I usually write so I hope this is good and pls follow and fav and rev. And the people asking me who the masked man is pls dot ask.**

 **OC quote**

 _I am not a thief nor a man of power, I have gotten this far in this game that Kayaba Akhiko made and I wish to finish it like the others out there suffering but, I do not want to steel, but give them the chance to stand. We can't always win games by only hiding and defending, sometimes we have to attack and no matter how many times we fall in the past , there is always a future to stand up to."_

 _-N1_


End file.
